


一個腦洞

by Graybi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 有關花魁的腦洞
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 殺業, 殺老師X赤羽業, 淺野學峯X淺野學秀, 淺野父子
Kudos: 2





	一個腦洞

**Author's Note:**

> 日期控無恥佔POST  
> 三次元忙到一個點  
> 希望暑假能多補一點

HOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLDHOLD


End file.
